Tree of Pain
| singers = Max Cavalera, Asha Rabouin, | duration = 8:19 | genres = | writers = Max Cavalera, Asha Rabouin, | producers = Max Cavalera | prev_track = Brasil | next_track = One Nation }} This song features Asha Rabouin, who sings the ballad parts about the memoir of her brother Kamau, who was 19 years old when he died, while Max Cavalera and his son sing in the heavy metal part about the memoir of Max's stepson Dana Wells of his unexpected death at age 21. The lyrics and music during the ballad parts was prosed by Asha while those in the heavy metal part was written by Max and Richie. This is one of the five Soulfly songs where a woman singer is featured. The song begins with gentle pop ballad with Asha singing calmly that would give listeners their calm feelings. The ballad lasts 2:20 before turning over to hardcore music typical of Soulfly with screams by Max Cavalera and his son Richie. Then for 30 seconds bass drum sample is played with Max screaming 'Why?' repeatedly as his voice fades into the veil before returning to the same ballad as the beginning of this track with vocals by Asha for the final 2:20 of the song, same amount of time as the first ballad part. In all, with the song lasting 8 minutes 19.9 seconds (499.9 s), "Tree of Pain" is the second longest song recorded by Soulfly and the longest where vocals are featured. The duration of this song is almost exactly the same as the amount of time it takes for light from the sun to reach Earth on average, meaning the sunlight you're seeing right when this song ends was emitted from the sun when this song began! Lyrics My pain is as deep as my roots The yearning, the hurting What am I to do? Indeed I plant seeds for the path I walk And my voice helps them grow Like water when I talk but I'm hurting y'all You didn't die in vain Your thought with me remains And your soul gives me strength to face another day without you In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain 'Till the day I see you again Again under this tree of pain Where we carved our names Forever to remain This pain, no one can understand You know we can't pretend that everything's OK Bleeding, screaming Bleeding, screaming I touch your grave I kiss your face This pain is more than I can take I punch your grave I call your name This pain is more than I can take Again, I find myself again Under the tree of pain where we carved our names Why then leave without goodbye? Just tears in my eyes and the love you left inside Bleeding, screaming Bleeding, screaming I touch your grave I kiss your face This pain is more than I can take I punch your grave I call your name This pain is more than I can take For D-Low Everyday that I pray Why'd you take his life away? This pain, it hurts me so bad All the things that I never had All I have, my god, is this tree of pain All I have, my god, is this tree of pain Carved my name, my god, in this tree of pain Carved my name, my god, in this tree of pain Dana, one minute's all I need Dana, to heal the things that bleed Dana, why god why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? My pain is as deep as my roots The yearning, the hurting What am I to do? Indeed I plant seeds for the path I walk And my voice helps them grow Like water when I talk but I'm hurting y'all You didn't die in vain Your thought with me remains And your soul gives me strength to face another day without you In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain In this tree of pain 'Till the day I see you again 'Till the day I see you Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Mikey Doling – lead guitar, percussion * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar, sitar * Roy Mayorga – drums, percussion * Asha Rabouin – vocals * – additional vocals * Meia Noite – percussion arrangement * Otto D'Agnolo – keyboards Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * Asha Rabouin – lyrics, music * – lyrics, music Enginucers * Otto D'Agnolo – , additional audio effects * Jamison Weddle – second engineering * Marcelo Dias – audio effects * John Naylor – programming * – * Anthony Kilhoffer – assistant mixing * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:3 tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Songs that have cover art